Seductora Arrogancia
by Aimee M
Summary: Dos agentes de Shield obligados a trabajar y a convivir juntos. A pesar de la curiosidad que Skye siente por Bucky Barnes, el famoso soldado del invierno, la arrogancia de él hará que ella lo odie y aunque él le haga la vida imposible a Skye porque piensa que le falta mucho para ser una verdadera agente, entre los dos nacerá algo mucho más fuerte que el odio.
1. La llegada

**CAPITULO 1 La llegada.**

Por más que ella quisiera negarlo, seguía queriendo a Ward. A pesar de que todo el asunto de Hydra y de la traición de Grant ya había sido hacía 2 años, Skye muy en el fondo sentía amor por él. Le había costado mucho aceptar que todo hubiera sido una mentira, pero la vida seguía y ella era ahora una gran agente de Shield y como tal, tenía que sobreponerse a todas las duras pruebas que se le presentaban.

Esa noche el director Coulson les tenía una noticia importante y los había citado a todos —su grupo— para revelárselas.

—¿Estamos todos? —Preguntó Skye llegando a la sala de reuniones de la base secreta que servía como hogar y centro de operaciones del equipo de Coulson.

—Sólo faltan Fitz y Simmons que… olvídalo. —Los dos chicos entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Tengo un anuncio importante como ya les había comentado. —Phil Coulson, el director de Shield, parecía más cómodo que nunca con su puesto. Y la verdad era que gracias a él, la agencia había recuperado su buen nombre, su prestigio y sus privilegios.

—Te escuchamos. —May, siempre prestaba mucha atención a todo que lo que Phil dijera, incluso más de la normal.

—May, Triplett, Fitz, Simmons, Skye… Por mucho tiempo hemos tenido aliados, gente que ha llegado y luego se ha ido, pero siempre quedamos nosotros. Como director me es imposible acompañarlos en las misiones como antes así que esta noche, se nos une un nuevo agente. Él estará a cargo de Melinda y quiero que lo entrene y lo guie en todo lo que necesite, si bien no es un agente como tal, es un buen guerrero, inteligente y letal, lo que necesitamos para mantener al equipo a salvo. Muchos probablemente hayan oído de él y se sorprenderán de verlo aquí, pero les digo, es de mi total confianza así que les pido un voto de fe. Así que bueno, denle la bienvenida al Sargento Bucky Barnes.

La atmosfera de repente se cargó de una tensión que poco tenía que ver con el mal clima fuera de la base. Todos sabían que Bucky Barnes era mejor conocido como el soldado del invierno, quien había intentado matar al Capitán América y muchos años atrás, había asesinado a un montón de gente al servicio de Hydra. Claro que, no lo había hecho por voluntad propia, le habían lavado el cerebro y expuesto a toda clase de torturas para subyugarlo.

Bucky entró y ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar mirar directo hacia su brazo izquierdo, el cual era de metal y poseía sus propias habilidades. Skye lo miró con curiosidad y algo más. Por mucho tiempo se había creído que Barnes estaba muerto, incluso su nombre estaba escrito en El muro del valor, dónde podías encontrar a todos las personas que habían muerto luchando por el bien.

El soldado los miró a todos, detallándolos a cada uno y haciendo un breve juicio. Nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando el mismo Steve le dijo que si quería redimir sus culpas y hacer algo bueno, le recomendó unirse a Shield y ayudarlos, después de todo aunque ya no estaba dominado por los malos, aún tenía sus conocimientos de guerra y estrategia, y podían ser de mucha utilidad.

—Bucky, te quedas en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites pregúntale a Melinda, o a Skye, yo tengo que mantenerme oculto, Fury siempre lo hacía y ahora entiendo por qué. En fin, nos vemos pronto. —Dicho esto Coulson se retiró, pero eso no hizo que la tensión del momento desapareciera. Parecía que nadie quería acercarse al soldado.

—Bien, ahm, Barnes, sería bueno que conocieras toda la base, todos sus lugares y pasadizos secretos. —May salió de la sala con el castaño detrás de ella.

—¿De verdad es Bucky Barnes? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad es el soldado del invierno? Wow… —Skye no sabía si estaba más emocionada o shockeada. El soldado del invierno era una leyenda y aunque todos sabían que era real y lo había visto en fotos y en videos, nada se comparaba a verlo en persona.

—¿Vieron su brazo? ¡Es impresionante! Me pregunto qué tecnología usará… —A Fitz le brillaban los ojos de curiosidad.

—¡Fitz! —Lo regañó Simmons— ¿Sabes lo que debe haber sufrido el pobre mientras le ponían eso? No es una máquina, es un pobre hombre.

—Un pobre hombre que ha matado a demasiadas personas. Tal vez ya no esté controlado por Hydra, pero igual es mejor irse con cuidado con él. —Skye sentía demasiada curiosidad por ver al soldado más de cerca. No todos los días podía conocer a una leyenda, pero ya se las arreglaría luego para poder verlo.

Cada quien retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la reunión y Skye regresó al lugar dónde entrenaban. May siempre le dejaba varias rutinas. Hizo unas 2 horas de ejercicios y luego se retiró a descansar. Por los momentos estaban esperando respuesta de un desconocido que les había pedido ayuda pero que les había dicho que esperaran más información antes de actuar. Eso ya había sido 2 días atrás, y ya la verdad dudaban de que fueran a oír de nuevo del desconocido hombre. Aunque tal vez todo hubiera sido falso o un intento fallido de engañarlos. Como fuera, seguían a la expectativa.

A Skye le costaba dormir por las noches, siempre Ward volvía a su mente, atormentándola. Siempre terminaba llorando hasta dormirse. Nunca aceptaría haber sido tan estúpida como para caer en las mentiras de Grant Ward. Pensó en el soldado. A Ward nadie le había lavado el cerebro, él actuó porque quiso y eso sólo lo hacía más despreciable. Como todas las noches lloró hasta dormirse, sólo que esa noche, no soñó con Ward sino con un extraño que le hablaba y le ofrecía una mano… pero ella nunca le vio la cara.

Temprano en la mañana Skye se despertó, se aseó y fue directo a entrenar. Ese día se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal por lo que pensaba que todos los demás seguían durmiendo aún. Pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada. Al entrar al gimnasio se encontró con el soldado del invierno, vestido únicamente con un mono y descalzo, entrenando maravillosamente y moviéndose casi como un animal. Skye intentó no hacer ruido, Barnes se veía muy concentrado y así ella pudo aprovechar para observarlo y detallarlo como tanto le apetecía.

James Buchanan Barnes era un guerrero formidable, ágil y rápido como nadie y experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además era un excelente francotirador. Y claro, también era bueno asesinando gente. "Tal vez no debería pensar eso" se dijo Skye. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás, procurando no hacer ruido y así no llamar la atención del soldado, pero tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el piso. Volteó para ver que carajos era y cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Barnes ya no estaba.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Skye caminó hasta casi llegar al sitio donde había estado Bucky completamente desconcertada, luego se dio media vuelta pero tropezó con un cuerpo alto y fuerte.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —El soldado la miraba con sus ojos fríos.

—No... Sólo venía a… entrenar, como todas las mañanas. —El corazón de Skye latía muy rápido por el miedo. Barnes la miró de arriba abajo.

—Eres algo, pequeña, para ser una agente de campo de Shield, ¿no crees? —Eso le molestó a la chica.

—Vaya, no sabía que el famoso soldado del invierno era machista. —El castaño soltó una carcajada que sonó fría y extraña, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin reír.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte…

—Skye.

—…Skye, es sólo que me pareces algo bajita para el combate.

Skye se mordió los labios para no insultar a Bucky, si bien en un principio ella no era tan buena, Ward y May la habían entrenado y ahora era mucho mejor. Ward… mejor no seguir por ahí.

—Cuando quieras, soldadito, te puedo demostrar lo que hace una chica como yo. —Los ojos del soldado brillaron repentinamente, pero el brillo desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—¿Ahora? —La voz de la chica tembló un poco.

—¿Miedo? —Preguntó Barnes con diversión.

—Ya dijiste soldado, vamos. —Skye no estaba muy segura de enfrentarse a Barnes, pero jamás le había dicho que no a un reto— Tú te lo buscaste.

Bucky resopló irónico pero no dijo nada.

—El primero que tumbe al otro, gana.

—Ok. Las damas primero.

Dicho esto ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque, James se fue encima de Skye pero ella lo esquivó haciendo que casi cayera, la chica quiso aprovechar de agarrar al soldado pero él fue más rápido y regresó a su posición de defensa. Estuvieron así un rato, los dos eran muy buenos aunque Skye sentía que Barnes estaba siendo blando con ella.

—No necesito que me hagas favores, soldado, dame todo lo que tengas.

Al decir esto Bucky tumbó al suelo a Skye usando su brazo biónico. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro masculino era de completa arrogancia.

—Eso no es justo.

—No me pediste justicia. —El soldado le ofreció su mano a la chica para que se incorporara. Skye la tomó y él jaló para levantarla pero fue tan fuerte que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Skye no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los ojos azul grisáceo que tenía tan cerca de ella. James la miraba fijamente igual, pero con cierta frialdad en sus ojos.

—La verdad no eres tan mala, digo, para ser una chica. —El castaño sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente. Skye se enfureció.

—Eres un imbécil. Claro, la próxima vez podemos probar sin ese cacharro que tienes en el brazo y tal vez sea una situación más justa. —Barnes parecía divertido de nuevo.

A Skye se le olvidó que aún le quedaban horas por entrenar, pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era estar en el mismo lugar que el soldado. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras James retomaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

—La próxima vez que quieras espiarme, hazlo silenciosamente y tal vez, salgas airosa. —Skye apretó los dientes y caminó más deprisa. Sentía ganas de golpear algo, o alguien más bien.

Toda la curiosidad que Skye sentía por el soldado se había convertido en rabia, lo que tenía de fascinante lo tenía de arrogante. Si pudiera regresaría al gimnasio y lo sacaría a patadas. Necesitaba entrenar, descargarse. Pero Barnes era muy bueno, eso debía aceptarlo. Aunque él tuviera la ventaja de su brazo de metal, seguramente también tendría una debilidad y eso era lo que ella tenía que encontrar.

Sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, Skye buscó su laptop y se fue a la sala de reuniones. Un poco de soledad le caería bien.

Llevaba un rato enfrascada en unos archivos que estaba revisando que no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Skye! El hombre apareció tenemos que salir ya a buscarlo. —May entró apresurada llevando un papel en la mano.

—¿El hombre? ¿El que nos pidió ayuda? ¿Ya sabemos dónde está?

—Aquí tengo sus coordenadas. Parece que le costó mucho enviarlas, mejor nos movemos rápido. —Skye cerró su laptop y la dejó en la mesa.

—Bien, dame 2 minutos, me cambio y busco mi arma, te veo afuera.

Una vez afuera Skye y May se montaron en la camioneta y estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien se les atravesó y tuvieron que detenerse. Era el soldado.

—¿Qué pasa Barnes? Tenemos una misión, debemos irnos ya.

—Ustedes no van a ningún lado, iré yo. Bájense.

—A ver si lo entiendes Barnes, tú, eres nuevo, aquí no das órdenes. —Skye estaba harta de la actitud de Bucky.

—A ver, niña, sé que Melinda es una excelente guerrera, pero tú no. Además estuve viendo los archivos de esa misión y hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan, mejor voy yo y ustedes se quedan aquí. Bájense. No lo diré de nuevo.

May y Skye se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—Coulson dijo que le hiciéramos caso, creo que debemos dejarlo ir. —Dijo May.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Ahm, me lo dijo a mí… —Skye frunció el ceño.

—Hagan lo que quieran, me voy de aquí. —Ambas mujeres se bajaron de la camioneta creyendo que el soldado se subiría, pero él optó por una moto que estaba al lado.

—Aquí están las coordenadas del lugar, no sabemos el nombre del infiltrado pero en los archivos está su foto. —May le entregó el papel a Bucky. Este se subió a la moto y la encendió.

—Haznos un favor soldado, asegúrate de que te disparen en la misión. Preferiblemente de muerte… —Soltó Skye con rabia. La chica miró a Barnes y hubiera jurado que lo vio sonreír. Sin decir nada más se fue del lugar dejando un rastro de humo.

—¿Te cae mal el soldado?

—Qué perceptiva eres Melinda.

—¿Realmente te gustaría que lo mataran?

—Créeme May, era mejor cuando lo creían muerto, debió haberse quedado así.


	2. La misión

**CAPITULO 2 La misión.**

Habían pasado 12 días desde que el soldado se había marchado a buscar al agente infiltrado, nadie conocía al hombre pero había pedido ayuda y Shield nunca se negaba a ayudar. Alrededor del mundo aún quedaban muchos agentes ocultos que seguían huyendo y escondiéndose desde la caída de Hydra y Shield. Algunos estaban tan remotos que no sabían que Shield había resurgido de sus cenizas gracias al nuevo director. El equipo de Coulson había pasado los últimos años recuperando agentes, ayudando y enfrentándose a nuevos peligros. Por lo tanto cuando el desconocido logró comunicarse con Phil y pedir ayuda, no dudaron en ponerse manos a la obra.

Pero ahora que habían pasado tantos días, los agentes comenzaban a impacientarse y temían que el soldado no volviera y todo hubiera sido una trampa. Aunque no todos los agentes pensaban igual. Skye estaba mucho más tranquila desde que Barnes se había ido y no quería perder su paz por nada del mundo. Paz que normalmente se veía interrumpida por sus sueños con Ward, pero aun así, Grant Ward era sólo un recuerdo en cambio Bucky Barnes estaba ahí de verdad.

Simmons estaba en el laboratorio cuando Skye entró muy alegre.

—Jemma, ¿has visto a May?

—Está en la sala de reuniones intentando localizar al soldado. Ya debería haber vuelto, espero no le haya pasado nada.

—Ay Jemma, ¿tú también estás preocupada por el tipo ese? ¿Es que soy la única aquí que no lo soporta? —Simmons soltó una carcajada.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

—Porque es arrogante, machista y presumido. —La científica se quedó mirando a Skye con una expresión divertida.

—No le veo nada de eso que mencionas.

—¿Lo has tratado siquiera?

—Bueno, no mucho. Es muy callado y le gusta estar solo. Además sólo estuvo aquí un día antes de irse en la misión. ¿Qué te hizo en tan poco tiempo para que lo odies de esa manera?

—No lo odio, sólo no me cae. — Skye se removió incomoda y se apoyó en la mesa dónde Jemma estaba trabajando— Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, el día que se fue tuvimos un… combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo de entrenamiento… El muy imbécil me insinuó que yo era muy poca cosa para ser agente, que era pequeña y que era mujer. Pero créeme, sé que fue personal, estoy segura que jamás le habría dicho algo así a May.

—Ya veo. —Jemma seguía con su expresión divertida— Entonces hirió tu ego ¿no?

—Es posible… —Skye arrugó el ceño— Pero me cae mal y punto. Por mí, que no regrese.

Lo cierto era que muy en el fondo a Skye le molestaba el hecho de que el soldado aún no hubiera regresado, porque eso significaba que todo había sido una trampa y que algo le había pasado. Si él no las hubiera detenido a May y a ella, probablemente serian ellas entonces quienes habrían corrido con la suerte de Barnes.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza Skye fue a buscar a Melinda.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Pregunto la chica entrando a la sala. May estaba frente a una gran pantalla revisando coordenadas, mapas y tenía una carpeta en sus manos.

—Nada. —Respondió Melinda si apartar la vista de la pantalla.

En el gran plasma colgado en la pared se suponía que aparecían todos los agentes de Shield que ya habían sido recuperados, a modo de saber si algo raro pasaba. Podían verse miles de puntitos rojos por todo el mapa, y el puntito rojo que llevaba por nombre Bucky Barnes, tenía muchos días desaparecido. De repente el punto apareció de la nada y estaba justo ahí, en la base. Skye y May salieron como rayo a la entrada y cuando salieron encontraron al soldado trayendo con él un hombre muy mal herido.

—¿Qué pasó? —Gritó May corriendo hacia Bucky y ayudándolo con el hombre. Skye se acercó también a ayudar.

—Digamos que todo fue una trampa… —El soldado hablaba con dificultad— Es bueno que haya decidido ir yo, ustedes no la habrían contado. —Skye rodó los ojos y se metió entre Barnes y el hombre para ayudar a May a llevarlo hasta adentro.

—Pues deberías irte a descansar soldado. Seguramente dos pobres mujeres como nosotras podemos encargarnos desde aquí. —Barnes levantó una ceja y luego bajó el rostro ocultando una sonrisa. La chica lo divertía y no entendía por qué.

Entre las dos mujeres llevaron al hombre a la sala común y lo acostaron sobre el sofá.

—Llama a Fitz y a Simmons. —Skye corrió en su busca y regresó con ellos un minuto después.

—Skye, escucha con atención. —May se acercó a la castaña y se la llevo aparte mientras los chicos revisaban al agente— No sé qué problema haya entre tú y el soldado, pero es esto es una orden. Ve con él y averigua todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo afuera. Cuando Coulson no está yo me quedo a cargo y Triplett no está disponible en estos momentos.

—¿A dónde fue Trip? —Era raro que él no estuviera ahí.

—Ordenes de Coulson. Haz lo que te digo y no vuelvas hasta que sepas todo.

Skye se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que quería. Hubiera preferido que la mandaran sola en una misión y morir en combate que ir a ver a Barnes. Casi casi prefería ir a ver a Ward. El hecho de saber que muy debajo de la casa donde vivían había una prisión y que Ward estaba allí, le revolvía los recuerdos y la descontrolaba. Pero como fuera, una orden era una orden.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo ideando un plan en el camino, tenía que averiguar lo que le había pedido May y no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Barnes. Ella tenía que ser profesional y eso iba a ser. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba el soldado pero justo cuando fue a tocar, notó que ésta no estaba del todo bien cerrada.

Skye se debatían en si tocaba o entraba. Escuchó un gruñido y luego un golpe, así que entró apresuradamente. Pasó la vista por el cuarto pero no veía a James por ningún lado. Otro gruñido le indico a la chica que el sonido procedía del baño. Se acercó y pudo vislumbrar al soldado frente al espejo, sin camisa e intentando coserse una herida en el pecho. Skye pudo ver también todas las cicatrices que decoraban la hermosa piel de Bucky, no arruinándola, sino dándole más bien un toque sexy y peligroso. A la chica se le secó la boca de repente, suponía que por toda la sangre que había en el lugar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Gruñó el soldado. Era evidente que estaba pasando dolor.

—Ahm, May me envió a… ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto, ¿no me ves?

—Por eso te lo pregunto, porque no te ves bien… Bucky.

—Vete. —Escupió el soldado.

Skye estaba a punto de olvidar la orden de May e irse del lugar sólo para no verle la cara Barnes pero entonces, otro gruñido proveniente del soldado la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Sabes qué? No soporto los hombres que se quejan, así que déjame ayudarte con eso y después puedes seguir ladrándome ¿de acuerdo? —La chica se acercó a pesar de la mirada matadora que le dedicó Bucky y le quito la aguja de la mano.

—¿Te limpiaste la herida primero?

—No… —Otro gruñido. Al acercarse más al soldado Skye pudo detallar no sólo las cicatrices, sino los golpes y moretones en cada espacio de su piel. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que con todo lo golpeado que estaba él todavía tuviera fuerzas para ser un imbécil.

Skye buscó en el baño un botiquín de emergencia; todos los baños de la casa poseían uno. Sacó agua oxigenada, alcohol y gazas. Cuando se disponía a limpiar la herida de Bucky, éste le detuvo la mano bruscamente.

—No necesito tu ayuda… —El soldado se mareó y trastabilló, pero se recompuso en segundos.

—Claro, y eso hubiera sido mucho más convincente si no te hubieras casi desmayado frente a mí. ¿Qué, no soportas que una mujer te ayude?

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y menos de ti…

—Te lo juro que no sé por qué carajos te ayudo. Debería dejarte aquí desangrándote. Me harías un favor porque estoy segura que sabes que no te soporto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo… —Bucky una vez más empezó a desvanecerse, Skye lo sostuvo.

—Yo no quiero estar aquí más de lo que tú quieres que me vaya, pero es bastante obvio que no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, así que déjame curarte eso y me iré, ¿ok? —El soldado no dijo nada así que la chica aprovechó y lo apoyó contra la pared, sentándolo en el gabinete del lavamanos y evitando que se cayera.

Skye le limpió la herida y luego comenzó a coser. Bucky soltaba de vez en cuando uno que otro gruñido. Se veía pálido y respiraba trabajosamente. Por momentos parecía que se desmayaba pero la chica no estaba muy segura. Ella no pudo evitar, seguir detallando al soldado. Bucky Barnes era una leyenda tanto como el soldado del invierno.

Bucky, por haber muerto supuestamente en batalla y haber sido el mejor amigo del Capitán América. Y el soldado del invierno por haber sido el despiadado asesino de Hydra, responsable de miles de muertes a través de los años. Sea como fuere, el hombre en sí, era una leyenda.

Skye siguió cosiendo la herida y observándolo al mismo tiempo. Su cabello largo y castaño, se le pegaba un poco a la cara por el sudor. Su rostro, a pesar de estar pálido en estos momentos, poseía una belleza única. Rasgos masculinos pero finos que le daban un aire de Dios de alguna mitología. Un cuello sexy que terminaba en un pecho duro como la roca. La chica sintió arder sus mejillas cuando su vista se posó en el abdomen de Bucky, marcado y sensual, y adornado de golpes y rasguños que sólo lo hacían ver más sexy. Su vista siguió bajando pero un gruñido la hizo reaccionar.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Escupió el soldado. Skye había jalado de más el hilo por estar viendo lo que no debía.

—Discúlpame… —Skye no hallaba qué hacer, quería salir corriendo y dejar así al soldado, pero no podía actuar como una niña de ocho años.

Barnes abrió los ojos y vio como la chica estaba roja como el tomate. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Todo aquello le divertía como nunca. Tal vez, pudiera divertirse un poco más. El castaño seguía con los ojos cerrados pero levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a pasarla por su vientre, abdomen y pecho lentamente, Skye no pudo pasar por desapercibido el gesto y su mano empezó a temblar. Barnes gruñó, quejándose pero continuaba en su artimaña de poner más nerviosa a la chica. Sabía que se exponía a que ella lo lastimara más, pero el sólo hecho de que ella reaccionara de aquella manera lo hacía disfrutar en demasía.

Skye terminó de coser dando gracias por poder alejarse del soldado.

—Bien, ya está listo. De nada. —La joven dio unos pasos para marcharse pero Bucky la tomó por el brazo.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, así que naturalmente, no tengo por qué agradecerte. —Skye sintió la ira bullir desde su estómago.

—Ya sé para la próxima, no te preocupes, no me va a costar nada dejarte morir desangrado. —Ella jaló su brazo para soltarse del agarre de Barnes pero él tiró de ella pegándola a su cuerpo y atrapándola en un abrazo.

—¿Estás segura que me dejarías morir? —Skye sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar entre los brazos del soldado, su boca se secó y su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que le dolía.

—¡Suéltame!

—No me has respondido…

—Sí, estoy segura, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto desprecio por alguien como lo siento por ti. —Bucky apretó a la chica aún más contra él haciendo que esta soltara un jadeo involuntario.

—Ya. ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

—¿Será porque eres un imbécil? Suéltame antes de que yo misma te abra la herida que acabo de cerrar. —Bucky la observó fijamente un momento. Luego la soltó.

—Para caerte tan mal, te pongo bastante nerviosa, tal vez deberías decidirte.

Había tanta arrogancia en la voz de Barnes que Skye tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder contestar.

—Me das tanto asco que por eso mi cuerpo reacciona así, estaba a punto de vomitarte encima y si no me hubiera soltado lo habrías comprobado. Aunque mejor así, no tenía ganas de devolver mi comida. —Skye sonó tan segura que por un momento, el soldado le creyó. Lo mejor era terminar con el juego.

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

La chica salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo dándose cuenta que no le había preguntado nada a Barnes sobre lo que necesitaba saber. Ni modo. Entre May molesta y el soldado, prefería mil veces a May. Que se encargara ella mejor de averiguar, Skye no quería ver más nunca a Bucky.

Ella no supo muy bien si fue por la rabia que no la dejaba pensar o porqué exactamente, pero cuando Skye se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, ya era demasiado tarde para devolverse. Había entrado en la prisión de seguridad que estaba en el sótano.

—Skye… —Susurró Ward visiblemente feliz de ver a la joven.

—Sabes que estás jodida cuando tu ex novio traidor y asesino es mejor compañía que un soldado de Shield.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada, hablaba sola. Fue un error venir aquí…

—Espera… —Skye se dio vuelta y se acercó a la pared de vidrio de la prisión.

Ward aún tenía cierto poder sobre ella, lo cierto es que lo había amado como a nadie, pero su traición la había destrozado y a veces ella temía que ese poder se hiciera más fuerte, por eso siempre evitaba ir a verlo. Pero Barnes la había sacado de sus casillas y allí estaba ahora, frente a Grant Ward, el amor de su vida.

—¿Por qué viniste? Háblame…

—Yo no debería estar aquí…

—Pero lo estás. ¿Qué te hizo venir?

—El soldado del invierno.

—¿Barnes? ¿Está aquí? —El repentino interés de Ward llamó la atención de la chica.

—Sí… ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Porque él está aquí por mí.


	3. Confesiones

**CAPITULO 3 Confesiones.**

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Ward? No mientas.

—No miento… Prometí que nunca más te mentiría. Él…

—Entonces dime la verdad. —Lo interrumpió Skye.

—Eso intento. ¿Me dejas hablar? —La chica se sentó en una silla que había frente a la pared de energía que resguardaba la prisión— Hace tiempo, cuando estaba con Garret y mucho antes de entrar a Shield, nos topamos con el soldado del invierno. En cierta forma yo lo conocía, quiero decir, ¡Quién no había oído del famoso asesino de Hydra! Pero Garret sí que lo conocía y se las arregló para dejarme solo con él. Decía que me ayudaría en mi entrenamiento. Aprendí mucho de él y una vez le dije que si necesitaba un aliado podía venir a buscarme. Es un tipo bastante… cambiante. Fui testigo de sus momentos de lucidez donde recordaba por fragmentos su antigua vida como Bucky Barnes.

Skye no sabía qué pensar. De por sí ya le molestaba que el soldado hubiera llegado de repente, y si nunca había confiado en él, ahora menos. Pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por la palabra de Grant Ward. Él también era de Hydra y no se podía confiar en su palabra. De igual manera Skye le haría saber estas dudas a Coulson en cuanto se le ocurriera aparecerse por aquí.

—Lamento informarte que tu antiguo compañero de crímenes quedó atrás. Él ahora recuerda plenamente quién es. Así que dudo que venga por ti… —La chica se levantó de la silla dando por terminada la conversación y se encaminó a la salida de la prisión.

—¿Estás cien por ciento segura de eso? ¿Realmente el soldado ha dejado todo eso atrás? —Skye se detuvo a medio camino pero no se volteó— Si yo fuera tú me cuidaría, y mucho, de él…

Skye salió de la prisión más alterada que cuando había entrado y caminando sin rumbo con la cabeza revuelta, chocó con un alegre Coulson que no tardó en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver de dónde había salido la chica.

—Skye, ese pasillo sólo lleva a dos lugares. La prisión y la cámara secreta que tiene prohibida la entrada a cualquiera menos yo… —Skye miró a Coulson— Por favor dime que estabas en la cámara…

—¿Eso sería mejor?

—¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Ward? —Skye y Coulson caminaron en silencio hacia la sala de operaciones que milagrosamente estaba sola.

—Necesitaba… Coulson, la verdad no sé por qué fui ahí…

—¿Ocurre algo que no sé? —La chica decidió que lo mejor era decirle todo a Coulson.

—¡Es que no soporto a Bucky Barnes! —Soltó Skye atropelladamente. Coulson abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Coulson, ¿de verdad podemos confiar en él? Quiero decir, era un fiel asesino al servicio de Hydra y ahora de repente viene aquí y ¿es parte del equipo? Quiero decir que…

—Skye… —Intentó decir Coulson.

—… bien podría ser una trampa y lo que quiere es eliminarnos a todos…

—Skye… —La chica seguía vomitando palabras.

—… no le sería muy difícil con ese brazo que tiene, acaso…

—¡Basta! —Coulson habló fuerte pero sin gritar haciendo que Skye cerrara la boca de inmediato— Bucky Barnes está aquí por pedido de Steve Rogers. No es ninguna trampa, al contrario. El soldado del invierno era un asesino al servicio de Hydra tal y como dices, pero te olvidas del punto más importante, que lo mantenían de su lado en contra de su voluntad lavando su cerebro y borrando cada recuerdo y pensamiento propio. No pretendo que entiendas lo que es que alguien se meta en tu mente y te controle de esa manera, pero me consta que él ya no le pertenece a Hydra y no podemos dudar de él. Te recomiendo que si tienes algún problema con él aparte de la desconfianza, lo resuelvas con él y pronto. ¿Quedó claro?

Skye se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que realmente quería decir. Estaba muy molesta y podía arrepentirse luego. Asintió y se fue de la sala hacia el gimnasio. Se cambió y estuvo varias horas entrenando y dejando que la rabia se fuera de ella. Cuando tuvo la cabeza más fría pensó todo mejor. Ella debía confiar en Coulson y claramente no podía poner en tela de juicio la palabra del Capitán América. Así que lo mejor sería intentar llevarse con Barnes aunque fuera lo que menos quería en la vida. Pensó que si se mantenía alejada de él lo más posible, le sería más fácil aguantarlo. Sin embargo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el baño del soldado le rondaba la cabeza de vez en cuando y eso sólo lograba ponerla de mal humor.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan buen agente y al mismo tiempo ser una persona tan insufrible. Decidió que lo vería como eso, un agente de Shield y más nada. Y de hecho cuando Bucky entró al gimnasio, unas horas después, así fue como Skye lo trató. Dejó de entrenar, tomó el termo que tenía a un lado y bebió agua, luego agarró la toalla y se secó el sudor. Bucky comenzó a caminar hacia ella y la chica sabía que estaba a punto de probar su paciencia. Caminó hacia la salida y cuando pasó al lado del soldado le dijo un "Agente Barnes" en forma de saludo y despedida, dejándole claro que no pretendía mantener una charla con él y menos espiarlo como le había dicho la última vez. Barnes asintió al saludo y cuando la chica no lo podía ver, sonrió para sus adentros recordando también lo sucedido hacía unas horas.

Skye se preguntó cómo podría entrenar el soldado, si le había cocido una herida bastante fea. Pero decidió no darle importancia, si se lastimaba, esta vez se cortaría las manos antes que ayudarlo de nuevo. Estaba decidido. Se mantendría alejada de él y asunto resuelto. Y en cierta forma había resultado. El soldado llevaba ya un mes en la casa Shield (así la llamaban todos) y Skye y él no habían tenido más problemas, pero tampoco era que se llevaban de maravilla, simplemente no se trataban y eso no era tan bueno como le parecía a ella.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco el último mes. Tripp había dejado el equipo por razones personales y hoy llegarían dos agentes nuevos que se unirían a Coulson. Skye no sabía qué esperar. La última vez que les habían dicho eso el soldado del invierno había aparecido para acabar con su tranquilidad. Sin embargo más gente en la casa era algo bueno, así que intentó ser positiva y cuando entró a la sala de operaciones lo hizo con una gran sonrisa.

—Llegas tarde Skye. —Dijo Coulson pero no a modo de regaño. La chica le hizo una mueca y él sonrió— Bien, no hace muchos los reuní aquí a todos para presentarles el nuevo miembro del equipo, Bucky Barnes. —Skye rodó los ojos— Hoy quiero darles la bienvenida a Bárbara Morse y Lance Hunter.

Los dos agentes entraron, la mujer, rubia y muy bonita, era la única que sonreía mientras que el hombre estaba tan serio como Bucky. Skye lo notó y le picaba la curiosidad.

—Hola a todos. —Dijo la mujer— Me pueden decir Bobbi…

—Y a mí Hunter.

Skye miraba a Hunter y luego a Bucky que se miraban de reojo y luego volteaban hacia otro lado. Allí pasaba algo.

—Bien, agentes, cualquier cosa que necesiten hablen con May o Skye, lamentablemente yo tengo que irme y Agente Barnes, tú vienes conmigo.

Skye miró rápidamente a Bucky que ni se inmutó. Pasó por al lado de Hunter y ambos se miraron por sobre el hombro pero sin decir una palabra. La tensión podía sentirse como un viento helado, pero en el momento que Barnes dejó la sala con Coulson, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Sí, eso no fue nada raro… —Soltó Skye.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Bobbi.

—Nada. —Skye sonrió— Que los llevo a sus habitaciones, si quieren…

—Yo llevo a Bobbi, necesito darle ciertas indicaciones, Skye tú lleva a Hunter.

—Con gusto. —Respondió la chica, así podría aprovechar para indagar qué pasaba entre el nuevo agente y el soldado.

Ambos agentes caminaron fuera de la sala, Skye iba en silencio pensando cómo abordar el tema sin que pareciera que le interesaba mucho. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hunter, Skye aún no sabía cómo averiguar lo que quería saber. Se quedó mirando al hombre de cabello corto y castaño que tenía frente a ella.

—Bien, ahm, esta será tu habitación…

—Gracias, si no se te ofrece más nada, voy a…

—La verdad sí. —Lo interrumpió Skye— ¿Qué fueron esas miradas entre tú y Barnes? ¿Se conocen? —Lo mejor era ser directo, pensó la chica.

—Wow, ¿eres otra de las mujeres del soldado? No me entraña…

—No digas estupideces. Ni soy ni me interesa ser una de sus mujeres… ¿Cuántas tiene? Olvídalo. Sólo quiero saber por qué se miraban así.

—Ya. Te voy a decir dos cosas, chica, si quieres saber qué pasa entre el soldado y yo, pregúntale a Bobbi, seguro que ella… sabe mejor la historia. —Hunter abrió la puerta de la habitación y justo cuando estaba por cerrarla Skye la detuvo.

—¿Y la segunda cosa?

—Mantente alejada de él. —Hunter cerró la puerta y Skye quedó peor que antes.

Algo pasaba con Bucky Barnes, algo que ella sentía muy adentro y que no la dejaba confiar en él. Pero Coulson confiaba y ella necesitaba pruebas para poder ir de nuevo con Phil. Así que hizo lo que había dicho Hunter y fue con Bobbi. Cuando se acercaba a la habitación de Morse, vio salir a May y aprovechó para tocar la puerta.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Bobbi.

—Ahm, hola, yo soy Skye y… —Skye se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué— Necesito hablar contigo.

—Bien, pasa… —Bobbi se hizo a un lado para que Skye entrara. Una vez dentro la chica se apoyó en la ventana y se veía realmente incómoda.

—Bobbi, sé que no nos conocemos y que probablemente esto te suene un poco raro pero… necesito saber si tú y Hunter conocían a Bucky Barnes desde antes. Vi cómo se miraron hace rato y…

—Y supiste que algo pasaba ¿no?

—Bueno, es que no se miraron precisamente con amor.

—Lo que pasa es que Hunter y James no se llevan bien, digamos que tienen un interés en común y eso les crea roces… —¿Por qué ella lo llamaba James? Se preguntó Skye.

—¿Y cuál interés es ese?

—Yo.

—¿Qué? — Skye no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Pues, es una historia larga que si no estuviera tan cansada te contaría pero, digamos que hubo algo entre James y yo que Hunter nunca nos perdonó, no sé si lo sabes, pero Lance Hunter es mi ex esposo.

—Oh… No, no lo sabía. —Skye se sintió mal de repente.

—Sí bueno, otro día te cuento si quieres, por ahora quiero dormir, ¿no te importa verdad?

—No… No… Para nada. Que… Que descanses.

Skye dejó la habitación sintiéndose confundida. No sabía por qué pero saber que entre Bobbi y Bucky había pasado algo, le molestaba. Además ella lo llamaba James. Definitivamente ahora tenía más dudas que antes y al parecer ahora le importaba más saber la historia de Bobbi que averiguar si el soldado era realmente una persona de confiar.

Lamentablemente Bucky se había ido con Coulson y no sabía cuándo regresaría. Skye sintió unas terribles ganas de ir a ver a Ward pero esta vez se contuvo. Decidió ir al gimnasio y a pesar de ser un poco más de medianoche, entrenó unas cuantas horas. Skye llevaba una rabia por dentro que no sabía de dónde venía. Sólo sabía que sentía ganas de golpear algo, o a alguien, y entrenó más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho últimamente.

Pasadas las 2 am, Simmons entró en el gimnasio.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó acercándose a Skye.

—Algo así…

—Deberías descansar… Te ves pálida… —Simmons le puso una mano a Skye en el hombro y la chica dejó de golpear el saco de box.

—No es nada Jemma, sólo estoy… Necesito descargarme.

—¿Problemas?

—No. Supongo que es todo esto que ha pasado desde que Shield cayó. Nos ha costado recuperarnos y ahora tenemos compañeros nuevos y… —Skye se detuvo y resopló.

—¿Siguen los problemas con Bucky? —Preguntó Simmons con interés.

—No. No lo veo hace mucho. Quiero decir, sí, lo veo a veces pero, no lo trato ya. Es lo mejor. Desde entonces estoy más tranquila.

—Yo no te veo tranquila Skye…

—Jemma, no empieces. Tengo derecho a tener mis reservas, ¡no todas podemos caer a sus pies de buenas a primeras!

—¿Qué? —Simmons dejó escapar una risita— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién ha caído a sus pies?

Skye se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y deseó golpearse para no tener que responder.

—Quiero decir que… no a todos tiene que caernos bien. Eso fue lo que quise decir. Disculpa Jemma, ya ni sé lo que digo… —Skye puso la cara más inocente que pudo y siguió golpeando el saco. Simmons no parecía convencida pero sí divertida.

—Ya. Bueno, entonces deberías estar feliz porque Coulson no volverá en un mes, lo que significa que Bucky tampoco. Alégrate, esta vez sí no lo verás por mucho tiempo. —Jemma le dio una última mirada a Skye y se retiró riendo para sus adentros.

Skye no sabía por qué lo que había dicho Simmons le afectaba. No, no le afectaba, la hacía feliz. Todo un mes sin ver a Barnes, sin aguantarse su cara de arrogante por los pasillos. Pero el humor de Skye lo que menos tenía era rastro de alegría.


	4. Celos

**CAPITULO 4 Celos.**

El siguiente mes fue bastante ajetreado. Los nuevos miembros del equipo se habían adaptado bien, especialmente Bobbi que ya se llevaba excelente con todos, sin embargo Skye tenía sus reservas con ella. Aún no se había atrevido a preguntarle por la famosa historia con Bucky. En el fondo prefería no saberlo. Lo cierto es que Skye estaba bastante alterada últimamente y aunque intentaba disimularlo le afectaba más cosas de las que dejaba ver. Pasaba más horas que de costumbre en el gimnasio y se dormía muy tarde por estar entrenando.

Esa noche, después de entrenar, sus pasos la llevaron sin darse cuenta a la celda de Ward. Esta vez entró consciente, caminó y se sentó en la única silla que había.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Hace mucho que no venías.

—En realidad no debería venir nunca. Está prohibido… —Dijo la chica. Ward bufó con sarcasmo.

—Me alegra ver que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, sin acatar las órdenes de nadie. Aunque ahora no sé si vienes a verme por llevar la contraria o porque realmente quieres.

—Cállate ¿sí? —Escupió Skye.

—Uuuu, alguien está de mal humor. —Dijo Ward divertido, Skye rodó los ojos— ¿Vas a decirme qué o quién te puso así?

—Lo dicho, no debería haber venido. —La chica salió de la celda como alma que lleva el diablo. No entendía por qué seguían yendo ahí, a verlo justo a él. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma y tan cansada que sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir un mes, pero cuando iba camino a los dormitorios chocó de lleno contra alguien.

—Vaya ¿así me recibes? ¿Golpeándome? —Bucky había regresado. Se veía casi igual a la última vez que había vuelto de una misión, excepto que esta vez, no se le veía ninguna herida y tampoco se quejaba de nada.

—Y yo que pensaba que con un poco de suerte ya no volvías, supongo que tendré que desearlo más la próxima vez… —Skye quiso seguir su camino hacia su cuarto pero Bucky la agarró de la mano y la jaló, luego colocó su brazo metálico detrás de la cintura de la chica evitando así que huyera.

—¿Quieres soltarme? Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. —Skye intentó por todos los medios no moverse, quería evitar todo contacto con Bucky.

—¿Me has extrañado tanto que te pones así por no verme? —Barnes tenía esa sonrisita de suficiencia que tanto odiaba Skye, de verdad quería borrársela de un golpe.

—Agente Barnes, suéltame o… —Empezó a decir Skye con toda la calma que pudo pero Bucky la interrumpió.

—O ¿qué? ¿Vas a intentar pelear conmigo como la otra vez? No puedes contra mí Skye, acéptalo, ninguna mujer y menos tú, pueden conmigo.

El recuerdo de aquella pelea hizo que la sangre de Skye hirviera por dentro, quería romperle la cara al soldado y freírle el brazo biónico en aceite vencido. Ella sabía que eso era lo único que le daba gran poder a Barnes.

—¿Te crees muy poderoso por la chatarra esa que tienes por brazo verdad? —Bucky entonces retiró el brazo de la cintura de ella y con la mano derecha y el resto de su cuerpo, obligó a Skye a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared donde la chica ahogó un grito.

—No necesito de mi brazo para dominarte, pequeña agente, es hora de que lo entiendas.

Skye y Bucky se miraban intensamente a los ojos como si se tratara de una competencia de miradas, el primero que bajara la vista perdía. El corazón de la chica iba a mil por hora y se obligó a pensar que no era miedo sino otra cosa, aunque tal vez, sería mejor que fuera miedo.

Fue Barnes quien decidió bajar la vista e hizo algo que Skye nunca se esperó. Se acercó más a ella y se inclinó lo suficiente para llevar su boca al alcance del cuello de la chica. Ella pensó que estaba loco y que iba a darle un beso, pero Bucky se detuvo justo antes de rozar su piel y respiró profundo haciendo que su aliento despertara todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Skye. Después se retiró y con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro le dijo:

—Deberías bañarte… Y si necesitas ayuda con eso, avísame.

Skye sintió que explotaría de pura rabia, luego recordó que había estado entrenando hasta tarde y que probablemente olía a sudor. La vergüenza y la rabia se apoderaron de ella, nunca en la vida había sentido tanta ira. Estaba tan molesta que hasta le parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía, aunque eso no era posible… ¿O sí? Se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas y alejada de… él.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir y al otro día estaba de peor humor. Decidió no salir de su habitación a menos que alguien la necesitara. Cuando por la tarde alguien tocó a su puerta, al abrir Skye se quedó en shock.

—Hey… ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Bobbi.

—Ahm, claro… Pasa.—La rubia entró y se veía bastante incómoda— Dime.

—Bueno, Skye, he estado pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día y la verdad es que preferiría que nadie supiera lo que te comenté. —Dijo con aire dubitativo. Skye levantó una ceja.

—No te sigo… —Pensó un momento— Ohh, ¿te refieres a lo de Barnes? ¿Por qué? Bueno, la verdad ni siquiera sé mucho, no me contaste toda la historia…

—Sí, lo sé, y la verdad no debí decir nada. Digamos que James es un hombre capaz de alterar al más inalterable. —La rubia sonrió para sí misma y Skye sintió una repentina rabia.

Se quedó mirando a Bobbi con una expresión de altanería que no era propia de ella. La rubia se dio cuenta y agregó:

—Escucha no quiero problemas con nadie. Hace mucho tiempo yo estuve casada con Hunter pero unos meses antes de la boda me vi enredada con James, no fue algo que planeé, quiero decir… —Bobbi soltó una risita— Es un poco difícil decirle que no a ese hombre. Hunter se enteró y quiso llegar a los golpes con el soldado pero entenderás que es no es fácil vencerlo así que el orgullo de Hunter quedó bastante herido. Sin embargo logramos arreglar las cosas y nos casamos pero igual no duró. Él es muy celoso y yo aún no tengo deseos de sentar cabeza. Aunque si te soy sincera creo que siempre lo amaré… —La sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Bobbi le dijo a Skye que era cierto, ella amaba a Hunter pero no lograba entender entonces cómo se había metido con Bucky y en algún lugar muy, muy dentro de Skye sintió una punzada de ¿celos? No, seguro era otra cosa.

—Ohh. No sé qué decir. —Skye luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Está bien, Bárbara…

—Por favor dime Bobbi. —Se apresuró la chica— Prefiero que nadie sepa nada por seguro van a comenzar a hacer suposiciones y no quiero que eso entorpezca la opinión sobre mi trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Te lo cuento porque tú te diste cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los tres…

—Ahh sí, lo entiendo perfecto. Pero te aseguro que May también se dio cuenta, sólo que ella tiene sus maneras de saber las cosas. Te recomiendo hablar con ella si quieres que nadie se entere…

—Gracias por el dato Skye. Te dejo descansar. Gracias… por… no decir nada.

—No te preocupes. —Apenas la rubia dejó la habitación, Skye sintió la repentina ira crecer dentro de ella. Pero no entendía el porqué de su rabia. Quería gritar, golpear cosas, aplastar lo que fuera. Sin importarle nada, se fue en shorts y franelilla directo al gimnasio. Realmente necesitaba sacarse la rabia.

Mientras golpeaba con fuerza el saco de box, por su mente resonaban las palabras de Bobbi. "Es un poco difícil decirle que no a ese hombre" "Me vi enredada con James". Empezó a golpear con más fuerza el saco y casi sentía ganas de gritar. ¡Cómo podía una mujer enredarse con semejante bestia! Bucky Barnes era un pesado imbécil, arrogante y grosero, además de creído y presumido. Y no sólo una mujer, sino que al parecer, eran varias. ¡Ja! Tendría que estar loca para caer en los brazos del soldado del invierno. En eso golpeó con demasiada ira el saco y cuando se devolvió no pudo esquivarlo y la empujó con fuerza. Sin embargo no cayó al suelo, alguien intentó sujetarla pero terminó cayendo primero por lo que Skye cayó sobre el cuerpo masculino.

—Eso era todo lo que querías ¿verdad pequeña agente? ¿Estar entre mis brazos? —Bucky veía a Skye con diversión, y no parecía molestarle para nada la situación.

El soldado estaba en mono y sin camisa y Skye fue demasiado consciente de que ella también estaba con escasa ropa. Sin embargo el estado de shock en el que se hallaba no la dejaba moverse.

—No puedo creerlo… —Fue lo único que logró decir.

—Cariño, no necesitas disimular, yo no le niego amor a nadie. —Bucky pasó su mano derecha sobre la nuca de Skye y a la chica se le erizó la piel. Eso bastó para hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —Gritó quitándose la mano del soldado de encima y levantándose rápidamente— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me toques?

—Yo no te toqué… —Dijo Bucky divertido— Tú te arrojaste a mis brazos como si no hubiera un mañana. —Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada haciendo que Skye se pusiera roja de la rabia y la vergüenza.

Parecía que por más lo intentara no lograba sacar toda esa ira de su interior, desde que Bucky había llegado lo único que hacía era hacer corajes.

—¡NO TE SOPORTO¡ —Gritó Skye con frustración— ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que me hables, ni que me toques, ni que te me acerques. ¿En qué idioma te lo digo? Puedo averiguar cómo se dice en alemán si gustas, o en ruso, pero ya, ¡déjame en paz!

—¿Puedo preguntar, qué te hecho? Digo, sé que soy algo especial pero, ¿por qué sientes tanto odio por mí? Me gustaría saber. —Bucky se veía tranquilo y curioso. Miraba con intensidad a los ojos de Skye y ésta de vez en cuando rehuía su mirada.

—No confío en ti. Así de simple. ¿No crees que sea suficiente para no quererte cerca de mí?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te creo cuando dices que has dejado tu… —Skye pensó con cuidado— …antiguo trabajo.

Bucky relajó su sonrisa hasta perderla por completo. Luego se acercó más a Skye y aunque la chica sintió deseos de alejarse de él, no lo hizo. Se quedó y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No deberías hablar sobre algo que no entiendes. —Esta vez la voz de Barnes sonó fría, sin rastro de diversión. A Skye se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Y qué es lo que según tú no entiendo?

—Si nunca te han freído el cerebro para borrarte la memoria y la voluntad, entonces no lo entiendes. —Skye tragó con dificultad y sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo no he dicho que asesinaras a toda esa gente por decisión propia, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —Bucky dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de Skye nuevamente y sin quitar su mirada fría de la de ella.

—Pero… A Skye le costaba articular palabra, tanto por la cercanía del soldado como por la mirada gélida que le paralizaba el habla— Pero… eso no me da seguridad a mí de que seas de confianza. Además… he visto las miradas entre tú y Bobbi.

Error. Tan pronto Skye dijo las palabras se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho nada. La sonrisa que tanto odiaba la chica volvió a los labios del soldado tan rápido que llegó a dudar de que la hubiera perdido momentos antes.

—¿Todo esto es sobre Bobbi y yo? Oh cariño, no sabía que estabas celosa… —Bucky comenzó a reír y Skye sintió verdaderos deseos de golpearlo.

—No deberías asumir que todas las mujeres morimos por ti. Existimos las inteligentes como yo que no caen en encantos baratos como el tuyo. —Bucky dejó de reír y de nuevo le regaló a Skye la sonrisa que tanto odiaba pero esta vez reluciente y pronunciada, como si el soldado supiera algo que la chica ignoraba y estaba a punto de hacérselo saber.

—¿Sabes qué? No me gusta dejar a ninguna a mujer conesas ganas y esa ansiedad por dentro…

Antes de que Skye entendiera a qué se refería, el soldado acortó el espacio entre ellos y la tomó por el cuello, luego sin ninguna delicadeza le clavó un beso hambriento y salvaje. El movimiento fue tan brusco que Skye tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás y se pegó contra algo pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse y el soldado seguía tan pegado a ella como si estuvieran adheridos quirúrgicamente. Al principio la chica forcejeó contra el musculoso cuerpo de Bucky pero éste parecía tan duro y fuerte como un roble y Skye pronto sintió cero ganas de quitárselo de encima. Se descubrió devolviendo el beso y de repente toda la rabia que llevaba por dentro se convirtió en deseo y pasión. Bucky la besaba con ardor, con necesidad, casi con dolor. Justo cuando el beso empezó a tornarse aún más necesitado Barnes se retiró dejando a la chica en pleno estado de aturdimiento.

—Espero que así se te quite el mal humor. Y no te preocupes, te daré gusto y, me mantendré alejado de ti cariño. —Dicho esto el soldado se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Skye lo siguió con la mirada pero estaba tan atontada que ni siquiera pudo replicarle o decirle nada. Ese beso había sido algo irreal para ella y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para reponerse. Finalmente recuperó la lucidez y se preguntó porqué seguía parada ahí como tarada. Miró a un lado y a otro sin ninguna razón y luego salió del lugar. Al llegar a su habitación se sentó sobre la cama y sin quererlo se tocó los labios recordando el beso. Jamás lo aceptaría pero le había gustado y eso no era aceptable. La última vez que había perdido la cabeza por un hombre éste había resultado ser de Hydra y ahora vivía en la prisión bajo la casa.

Con la cabeza en caos todavía, Skye se acomodó para dormir pero, sabía que no podría hacerlo puesto que el recuerdo la acribillaba sin dejarle un minuto de paz.


	5. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

**CAPITULO 5 ¿Qué pasa conmigo?**

Skye sintió verdadero alivio los siguientes días. Barnes cumplió su palabra y se mantuvo alejado de ella. Al principio fue una paz maravillosa que ya creía perdida, pero luego se volvió en ansiedad y más tarde se convirtió en algo que no sabía identificar. Bien decían que había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba porque se podía cumplir. La confusión crecía dentro de la chica al no comprender porque si al fin había logrado lo que quería, no se sentía feliz. Sí, Bucky se mantenía lejos de ella y se podía decir que hasta se había ido de la casa porque ya no se lo encontraba por los pasillos como antes, o en el gimnasio. Era como si se hubiese esfumado, excepto que oía a todas las demás personas de la casa hablar de él, así que era obvio que seguía allí. Sin embargo muy dentro de Skye, algo se retorcía, algo que clamaba, que exigía la presencia del soldado pero la chica insistía en ignorar ese algo.

Y por otro lado, el recuerdo de aquel beso se había grabado a fuego en la mente de Skye, por más que quisiera no pensar en eso y olvidarlo, no podía. Jamás la habían besado de esa manera, ni siquiera Ward. De repente a Skye se le ocurrió una idea que sabía que era terrible pero que tenía que hacer. Dejó la sala de operaciones donde llevaba rato intentando hackear una señal de rastreo y se fue directo a la prisión. Miró a todos lados pero se imaginó que a aquella hora no habría mucha gente despierta. En efecto, no se topó con nadie y cuando entró en la celda de Ward, lo encontró extrañamente despierto.

—Skye… —Dijo con Ward con voz pesada, como si le costara hablar. La chica lo observó y algo no iba bien.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Te ves horrible.

—Gracias… —Ward soltó una risita irónica— Así me siento así que supongo que es normal… Pero me alegra verte aquí…

—No sé por qué sigo viniendo aquí…

—Tal vez, ¿porque aún sientes algo por mí? —Ward se veía realmente mal aunque intentaba hablar normal, no le salía muy bien.

Skye se acercó más y pudo notar que el hombre estaba bañado en sudor y que además se veía bastante pálido. A Skye se le encogió el estómago y sin pensarlo quitó la pared de seguridad y entró para acercarse a Ward. Se sentó en la cama donde el pobre casi ni podía mantenerse derecho y le tocó la cara. En efecto estaba hirviendo en fiebre y Skye se descubrió temerosa de que algo malo le pasara. Sintió rabia y culpa al mismo tiempo, después de todo lo que había hecho, aún lo quería.

—Ward, estás hirviendo. —Dijo alarmada.

—Sí, eso ya lo había notado… ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada? —Ward hasta enfermo, no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Skye.

—Claro, eres un ser humano. Malo, pero un ser humano al fin. No puedo dejarte morir, creo que es mejor que vaya a buscar a Jemma…

—¡No! Skye, por favor… no te vayas. Por favor… —Ward se veía tan mal que Skye no tuvo corazón para irse, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que si no lo atendían podía ponerse peor.

—Tengo que avisarle a alguien Ward, tienes demasiada fiebre y te ves muy pálido…

—No quiero a nadie más, solo a ti. Por favor, quédate conmigo…

Skye se sintió incómoda pero no pudo dejarlo. Se quedó cuidándolo toda la noche. Casi al amanecer resopló de alivió al comprobar que la fiebre había bajado y el color empezaba a volver a la piel de Ward. Yacía acostado en la cama con la cabeza en las piernas de Skye y ésta en la esquina de la cama, pasaba distraídamente los dedos por el cabello de él.

Se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Miles de recuerdos volaron a su mente, entre ellos 2 besos. El primero de Ward y el de Bucky. Se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente.

Decidió levantarse y salir de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a Ward pero este le habló enseguida.

—No me he dormido, solo estaba disfrutando de tu compañía. Tanto así que ya me siento mejor… Parece que tú me curas…—Dijo levantándose de la cama.

—No digas estupideces Ward, esas palabras ya no funcionan conmigo.

—Es posible. Y sin embargo sigues viniendo a verme sin razón aparente. —Eso le recordó a la chica el motivo por el que había ido a ver a Ward.

Era ahora o nunca; sin pensarlo ni 2 veces se acercó a Ward y lo besó. Él la recibió más que gustoso en sus brazos y la besó como nunca. Pasados unos segundos Skye se retiró.

—¿Y eso qué fue? No es que me queje…

—Necesitaba saber si ya no sentía nada por ti. —Skye salió de la habitación y colocó de nuevo la pared de protección.

—¿Y cuál fue el resultado? —Preguntó Ward y Skye sintió un leve temor en su voz.

—No mereces saberlo. —Fue todo lo que la chica pudo decirle y salió definitivamente de la prisión. Skye pudo oír los gritos de Ward llamándola.

No había sentido nada en ese beso, o al menos no lo que había llegado a sentir antes. Ya no lo amaba. Tal vez sintiera lástima por él, por todo lo que había pasado, pero nada de eso justificaría nunca su traición.

—No creo que a Coulson le guste saber que has pasado la noche en esa celda. —Skye dio un respingó y buscó de donde había salido la voz.

—Agente Barnes.

—Agente Skye. ¿Se puede saber qué hacía en la celda del prisionero Grant Ward?

—Nada que te importe.

—Está bien, pero seguro que al director sí le importa.

—No te atrevas Barnes. Esto no es asunto tuyo. —Bucky estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo que daba a la celda, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba a Skye con la quijada levantada.

—Es mi asunto si hay peligro de que lo sueltes por… ¿amor?

—¿Qué? Yo jamás haría algo así. Se nota que no me conoces nada.

—Es cierto, igual que tú a mí. Y sin embargo andas por ahí diciendo que no confías en mí por misactos del pasado. No sabes nada de mi vida ni de lo que he pasado, no lo verdadero al menos. ¿Eso no nos pone en la misma situación?

—Yo nunca he matado a nadie.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es verdad? —Skye no dijo nada— Exacto. Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar. Trabajamos juntos y si no confiamos en nosotros mismos no vamos a llegar ningún lado. —Bucky tenía razón en eso.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero te puedo asegurar que no estaba haciendo nada malo allá adentro. ¿Me crees? —Bucky caminó hacia Skye y la miró a los ojos intensamente, ella no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

—Te creo.

—Bien. —Skye le dio la espalda para irse pero Bucky la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas allá adentro? ¿Por qué pasaste la noche ahí? ¿Aún lo amas?

—Si lo amo o no, no creo que te interese. Confórmate con saber que Ward sigue ahí y que si es por mí, nunca saldría. —Bucky no dijo nada, solo la miraba con seriedad— Y parece que se te está haciendo costumbre esto… —Dijo tomando su mano y quitándola de su brazo— Espero que sea la última vez; no me gusta que me toques.

Bucky no se movió ni un centímetro y su mirada no dejaba los ojos de Skye. La chica se sintió tan desconcertada de que Barnes no respondiera a su comentario que se puso más nerviosa y echó a andar para alejarse de él. ¿Qué mierda era lo que tenía Bucky Barnes que la ponía de esa manera? Al llegar a su habitación su cabeza era un caos. Había ido a comprobar si aún amaba a Ward y lo había hecho, pero no contaba con que Bucky la viera allí. No soportaba que la tocara porque cada parte de su cuerpo que él tocaba ardía de manera intensa. No podía estar pasándole esto. No con él. Ella todavía no confiaba en Barnes y ahora su cuerpo la traicionaba ansiando su presencia y su contacto.

Esta vez lo sintió más fuerte. Su habitación sí estaba moviéndose. Era como un temblor leve pero que lograba que las cosas en su cuarto se balancearan. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo y gritar "terremoto" pero luego pensó que se estaba volviendo loca en verdad. El temblor tan rápido como llegó se fue, y algo muy dentro de Skye le gritaba que era ella quien lo provocaba. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. ¿O sí? Lo mejor era intentar calmarse, pero eso parecía imposible los últimos días.

Ahora Skye tenía un nuevo problema. Uno que jamás se atrevería a decir en voz alta por miedo a que se hiciera realidad. Era cierto que no sentía nada por Ward y eso le daba una felicidad inmensa que se veía un poco opacada por el hecho de que ahora sentía cosas por alguien más. Alguien que ella preferiría que no existiera. Pero existía. Y estaba tan cerca de ella le ponía los pelos de punta con solo cruzárselo por la casa. Ella tenía que hacer frente a eso y olvidarse de esos sentimientos como fuera. No podía sentir nada por él; por él no.

Cuando al día siguiente Coulson apareció por la casa Skye pensó que traería buenas noticias pero no podía haber estado más lejos de la realidad.

—Equipo, me temo que está pasando algo muy extraño que ya no se puede ignorar ni culpar a lo desconocido. Desde hace algún tiempo han estado desapareciendo varios agentes de Shield y cualquier persona que exprese su apoyo hacia la organización. En un principio pensamos que podían ser hombres de Hydra pero… yo mismo he visto a quien lo está matando y tengo que decir que escapé por pura suerte. Creo que el hombre quedó en shock al verme vivo y eso me dio oportunidad de huir pero me temo que es peor de lo que suena. Agente Barnes… —Coulson habló hacia Bucky y éste dio un paso al frente— ¿Te parece familiar?

Bucky miró la foto que Coulson levantaba en su mano derecha y se puso muy serio. Su mirada se oscureció tanto que Skye sintió miedo de nuevo, como la vez que le había dicho que no confiaba en él.

—Sé perfectamente quién es Director y si es él quién está detrás de todos los asesinatos entonces tenemos problemas. Es un durmiente. Un soldado al servicio de Hydra justo como lo era yo.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Coulson.

—Sí, lo conozco muy bien. Es uno de los durmientes más sanguinarios. Lo enviaron a muchas misiones pero siempre actuaba de más.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que habían misiones donde solo debías capturar a alguien y llevarlo con la cabeza de Hydra, pero este durmiente terminaba matando a todos en el lugar. Y no solo mataba, sino que además torturaba antes de matar. Creo que algo salió mal cuando le lavaron el cerebro y se volvió loco. Siempre actuaba con mucha ira. Cuando te quitan la voluntad y te arrancan los recuerdos te quedas vacío… —Skye miraba a Bucky y sintió una punzada de culpa y de dolor al oír sus palabras— pero él se llenó de odio y de rabia. Era incapaz de hacer algo contra Hydra pero utilizaba las misiones para dar rienda suelta a su desesperación.

—¿Crees que lo haya enviado Hydra?

—No lo sé. Es posible que lo vendieran pero…

—¿Que lo vendieran? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando había alguien muy poderoso que necesitara un mercenario nos vendían. Cuando no estábamos en misiones nos ponían a dormir dentro de unos tubos de éxtasis y esos tubos solo se abrían con unos códigos. Esos códigos los vendían por mucho, mucho dinero.

—¿Entonces es posible que este… durmiente, haya sido vendido?

—Es posible, Hydra lo usaba poco, preferían a alguien con más frialdad que salvajismo pero que fuera igual de letal.

—Tú. —Adivinó Coulson.

—Sí, yo. —Afirmó Bucky.

Skye sintió comenzó a sentirse bastante mal. Sabía de sobra todo lo que había hecho el soldado del invierno pero oír de su propia voz todo lo que les hacían, bueno, le revolvió el estómago.

—May, Hunter, Bobbi y Bucky, los quiero listos para esta misión. Hay que encontrar al durmiente y detenerlo.

—Coulson. —Dijo Skye— Quiero ir.

—No Skye, esto es peligroso, además necesito que alguien se quede en la casa y proteja a Fitz y a Jemma. Y también a nuestro prisionero.

—Con más razón, yo debería ir y que May se quede cuidando todo esto.

—¿May? —Preguntó Coulson.

—Creo que es lo mejor, yo me las arreglo con los chicos. Skye está capacitada para esto.

—Bien, saldrán esta noche. Vamos.

Este era el momento de probar que podía trabajar con Bucky. Sabía que era un poco egoísta pensar en sus problemas más que en otra cosa pero ella era una agente y no podía dejar que nada ni nadie afectara su trabajo. Muy en el fondo Skye se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de aclarar todo. Tanto si Barnes era de confianza o no, y también sus sentimientos por él. Todo apuntaba a que sería un lío pero era tiempo de saber todo, saliera bien o mal.


End file.
